imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Confortian Empire
The Confortian Empire was founded in 1780. It was founded as a free nation. It stands as one of the greatest nations of Earth. It currently holds approximately 342 Million people. The Confortian Empire is perceived by many as the dominant economic, political, cultural, and military force in the world. History The Conforti started out as the Conforti Colonies in 1779. It became the Confortian Empire in 1780, when documents were signed declaring it to be a new nation. It gave a constitution and freedom. The nation's first prersident was elected in 1781. Back then, a president could serve until his/her death. In 1832, the empire split into two countries; North Conforti and South Conforti. They each had their own president, currency, and laws. In 1936, the war ended bringing peace back to the Confortian Empire. After this war millions came to the Confortian Empire hoping to find a better and more free place to live. After a while presidents were staying in office for too long. So in 1916, a new law was passed that you can only serve for 4 years and then would have to be re-elected to serve for another 4 years. In 1844 tons of gold was discovered and the Gold rush began. While searching for gold, many other resources were found and the economy kept going up, even after it's constant increase after the Conforti Civil War. Economy The currency of the Conforti is the Confortian Dollar. It is worth 1.000 US dollars. Paper money comes in $1, $5, $10, $20, $50, $100, $500, and $1,000. Coins come in 1, 5, 10, 25, and 50 cent coins. Government National The government offices are located in Conforti City. All legal citizens have aright to vote. Immigrants can vote once they have lived here for 25 years, when they become citizens. Laws go through a system where it must be voted for by the house in the state of origin. If it passes there it will go to the National House, where it will have to be passed by the senate there as well. If the law is passed by the National House, it will be taken to the president. The president then has the choice to turn it down or accept it. If it is accepted a vote will be held on Election Day of the next year, so the people can choose whether the law passes or not. Justice System The punishment is based off of the crime and level of crime very similar to the U.S. *LEVEL I- $50 fine to 4 months in prison **Speeding **Trespassing *LEVEL II- $500 fine to 5 years in jail **Burglary **Drinking and driving **Doing Illegal drugs **Getting drunk in public *LEVEL III- 5 to 25 years in jail **Attempted murder *LEVEL IV- 25 to Life **Rape **Murder **Kidnapping *LEVEL V- Death Penalty (the death penalty is not used often, but it is still used sometimes) **Mass murder **Torture Laws *Recent Laws that passed **Go Green Act **Smoke Free Nations **Tax Cut of 2007 *Recent Laws that did not pass **Gay Marriage Act- The rights for gay marriage had only passed the State House and was voted against by the National House. **Alcohol Ban- It was voted against in the State House. Category: Smoke Free Nations